Fall
by kinno21
Summary: "We were best friends ever since I can remember, and after that we were inseparable. Naruto and I… we were like brothers. Brothers who will always got each other's backs. Brothers who love each other like family. Though in my case… the love I have for the dobe is more than just brotherly love or best friends love… I know that" SASUNARU! YAOI! SASUKE'SPOV!


Hey guys this is my very first songfic! Yay! XD

Anyway, though I had enough time to post this, I'm still working on chapter 8 of **KA: For you…**

Please relax and enjoy! XD

Warning: Yaoi, fluff and some suff…

Disclaimer:…I do not own Naruto or its characters Oh and the song **Fall by Justin Bieber** BUT I do own this fic! XD

Yeah, I know… I don't like Bieber that much, I just like his songs…some of them… including this one XD

So, fangirls of Bieber who are reading this… probably… don't hate me if I just like his songs… and that's all

* * *

Sasuke's POV

_Well let me tell you a story__  
__About a girl and a boy__  
__He fell in love with his best friend__  
__When she's around, he feels nothing but joy_

We were best friends ever since I can remember, and after that we were inseparable. Naruto and I… we were like brothers. Brothers who will always got each other's backs. Brothers who love each other like family.

Though in my case… the love I have for the dobe is more than just brotherly love or best friends love… I know that. The way he smiles can put angels to shame. The way he laughs can brighten up anyone's day. His eyes that is bluer than the sky yet deeper than the sea. His blonde hair that softly flows into wind…

His sun-kissed skin, is as soft as the inside of a rose. His 6 whisker like marks on his face that made him look even cuter.

He is the light in my cold dark world. He is my dobe.

_But she was already broken, and it made her blind__  
__But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right__  
_

And yet, he got himself a boyfriend. Sai… that bastard….

My Naruto loved him, more than anything…which made my heart ache even more knowing I couldn't have him. After months of dating, that bastard cheated on my dobe. MY dobe. Seeing my blonde cries his heart out, looking so broken; my heart ached painfully at the sight. Oh Naruto, please forgive me… I should've protected you; instead I let your heart be shattered into tiny pieces by Sai…

And now, you won't let yourself love again… even if it's me?

_But did you know that I love you? or were you not aware?__  
__You're the smile on my face__  
__And I ain't going nowhere__  
_

Naruto… my sweet Naruto, how long have I been in love with you? Do you know? Every time I see your face, your smiles… your eyes that hold so much innocence yet so much pain. Ever since I've met you, you were always there for me… even when times are so rough, you would be the first one…the only one, who could ever light up my day and bring a genuine smile on my face. So, it's time for me to return the favor. No matter what happens… Naruto, I will never leave you.

_I'm here to make you happy, i'm here to see you smile__  
__I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while__  
_

Now, here I am, staring at your blissful face… as we watched the stars on the sky this beautiful night. This is it… This is the day that I tell you how much you mean to me…how much I love you… Naruto…

I used my elbows to sit me up. He gave me a confused look as he sat up as well. "Sasuke…?"

I let out a shaky breath before speaking. "Naruto… I have something to say to you…" I locked my eyes on his innocent blue ones. These eyes that can see your very soul… these eyes that I fell in love with…

"I love you… Naruto"

_What's gonna make you fall in love__  
__I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart__  
__Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love__  
__But you can't fly unless you let ya,__  
__You can't fly unless you let yourself fall__  
_

_Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do__  
__Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose__  
__Well I don't wanna lose it either__  
__I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe__  
__So take my hand_

After my confession, you never talked to me for weeks… do you disgust me that much to ignore me… huh Naruto? Am I such a bastard that you couldn't take your best friend loving you in a non-brotherly way? Do you hate me that much?

Even if you ignore me, I don't regret telling you how I feel but please…

Don't leave me alone, my most precious light.

_Well did you know you're an angel? who forgot how to fly__  
__Did you know that it breaks my heart everytime to see you cry__  
__Cause I know that a piece of you's gone everytime he done wrong, I'm the shoulder you're crying on__  
__And I hope by the time that i'm done with this song that I've figured out_

Naruto.. my angel, please let me show you how to love once again. The times where you have fallen in love and fallen hard are the times which caused you more pain than the times the people of Konoha have hated you. And I have always been the one to be there for you when you cry, when you feel so much pain. So, please Naruto… _  
_

_What's gonna make you fall in love__  
__I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart__  
__Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love__  
__But you can't fly unless you let ya,__  
__You can't fly unless you let yourself fall__  
_

A few weeks later, I saw you by the place where I have confessed to you. You turned around and gave me a nervous smile. A smile that made my heart clenched yet it made me feel ok that you can still smile to me.

"I know it's a lot to sink in… but please, even though I love you in intimate way, doesn't mean that I changed. I'm still the Sasuke you know, the Sasuke who was there after your break-up, the Sasuke you saved after all these years, and the Sasuke who is your best friend"

You took a breath as tears started building up to the corners of your beautiful blue eyes. Are you hurting? Did I do this to you? To let you feel so much pain? I'm so sorry Naruto…

"Sasuke…"

_I will catch you if you fall__  
__I will catch you if you fall__  
__I will catch you if you fall_

Before I could understand what was happening, you ran towards me and clutched my shirt as if your life depended on it. I let out a smile of my own as I wrapped my arms around your small frame.

"Sasuke… I was so scared, that you would leave me alone like everyone did" He said in between sobs. I tilted your chin so your face would face mine. I wiped your tears with my thumb in a loving way. Naruto…

"You know I would never leave you, Naruto…"

You smiled at me before saying three simple words that made my whole world light up.

"I love you…"

That was all it took for me to take you lips into mine. Oh Naruto, I love you so much… My blue eyed angel.

_If you spread your wings__  
__You can fly away with me__  
__But you can't fly unless you let ya,__  
__Let yourself fall_

* * *

Hey! Wassup! What did you think? Was it awesome? Fluffy? Hehehe XD

Oh and don't worry I'm still working on chapter 8 and 9 of KA: For you… so yeah ;)

Please reviw and tell me what you think! :D SEE ya later guys! ^

~kinno21~


End file.
